


Guilty Pleasure

by misshelga



Series: Being Remembered: A Bunny series [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Butters is 18, Kenny Dies, Kenny is 17, M/M, Prequel, Prequel to Before the Dawn, Smut, So much smut, The full story, You know how it begins, You know how it ends, bunny - Freeform, fluff to angst to fluff, of course, so here are the middle bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshelga/pseuds/misshelga
Summary: ((Prequel/Sequel to Before the Dawn))Kenny dies all the time. No one ever remembers. The only thing that's been keeping him somewhat sane is his guilty pleasure: a smile. When that smile turns his way, he vows to never let it fade or be forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The multi-chapter follow up to Before the Dawn!  
> You don't have to read Before the Dawn to understand this one.  
> This is more of Kenny's POV while BtD is Butters' POV.  
> Also this one tells the whole story of their relationship, while BtD only did snapshots.  
> This also contains smut in nearly every chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Being immortal sucked. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Death wasn’t a walk in the park, either. Kenny McCormick could speak from experience on both. In fact, he just died again a couple of days ago. As always, no one remembered. Kenny has had this curse for as long as he could remember. At only 17, he had already died more times than he cared to count. His deaths were never normal. Not really. He could die in the most gruesome and unforgettable way possible, which he had many times, but not a single person would remember. It got too much sometimes. You think he would be used to it.

One thing always eased his pain when he came back from the dead, though. It was his guilty pleasure. Kenny wasn’t sure when this obsession started. It snuck up on him. His guilty pleasure was a smile. This wasn’t just any smile, though. This smile was a beacon of hope in Kenny’s otherwise dark abyss. No matter how bad things got, Kenny could always count on that smile to be there. This smile belonged to Leopold “Butters” Stotch.

They hadn’t really talked much since their sophomore year. Kenny and Butters were never the closest of friends to begin with, but the little blond had always tried to be there for Kenny, telling him everything would be okay. Sometimes, though, he swore Butters was saying that more to himself than to Kenny as the years went on. A lot of people ignored Butters. Some said he was just too happy, too naive, and others just forgot he was there. In the latter respect, Kenny and Butters were alike, in a way. Kenny’s curse caused people to forget, but Butters was forgotten for no reason. And that's what made Kenny sympathize with the other boy, if only from a distance. If that smile were Kenny’s, he’d never let it be forgotten. He would never let Butters be forgotten.

All that considering, seeing Butters Stotch approach him one afternoon under the bleachers was one of the best things to ever happen to Kenny. The poor boy looked so nervous, knocking his knuckles together. “Kenny, I need to talk to you.”

The absolute sureness in his voice had Kenny curious. He quirked an eyebrow up at him.“Sure thing, Butters.” Kenny took a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers and exhaled it away from Butters, before stomping it out. He didn’t know how the other felt about smoke, so he tried to be considerate. By the way Butters’ hands relaxed a bit more, he could tell he did the right thing.

“Well, um.” Those soft-looking hands started knocking their knuckles together again. Kenny wanted to reach out and hold his hand to calm him down. How soft are those hands exactly? Butters’ eyes were downcast at his feet, but they soon made contact with Kenny’s. His eyes were shining and a small smile played on his lips. Though small, the smile still made Kenny’s belly flop. “I don’t know why and I don’t know how...But I seem to have fallen in love with you.”

Wait. What. He couldn’t believe his ears. This little angel loved him, the biggest deviant in school? Kenny couldn’t think of anything to say. His guilty pleasure was beginning to fade from the other's face, so he did the only thing he could think of to get it back. Kenny reached out and grabbed Butters’ hand, never breaking the eye contact they had made. It really was warm and even softer than he expected. Almost in a daze, Kenny took the hand and raised it to his grinning lips, cupping his mouth with it, and kissed the warm palm. After the kiss, he slid the hand to his cheek and nuzzled it longingly. Butters’ smile was returning, and his face was cherry red.

Butters looked confused, but so was Kenny. He was never affectionate like this. He knew it didn't fit with his image. Well, screw his image to Hell. Butters deserved all the affection he could get, and more. It was up to Kenny to keep that smile safe. “I guess I should take responsibility for that, then.”

Poor Butters could hardly speak at that. “W-what?” His eyes were wide with shock.

Kenny didn't try to suppress his amused chuckle. “You love me. I find you attractive. I’m even more than willing to be exclusive with you.” He saw Butters’ confusion at that. “That means I won't fuck around." His voice was almost like a whisper on the wind, his words full of promise and sincerity. "Would you like that, Buttercup?" Kenny turned his face into the palm and gave it another quick kiss, smiling at Butters.

This act made Butters blush grow even more. "Well, gosh! I, um, I, it's just- Well, of course, Ken!" His eyes brightened and sparkled with glee, though he kept babbling and stuttering, not making any more sense. That's all Kenny needed though.

"Then I'm all yours." Kenny let go of the hand in favor of wrapping his arms around the other boy and pulling him into his chest for a close hug. "And that makes you mine, too." He placed a chaste kiss on Butters' forehead.

As though the idea of him also being Kenny's never occurred to him, Butters buried his red face in Kenny's neck and a muffled "Golly" could be heard escaping his lips. Kenny couldn't help but to laugh at the innocent nature of his now-boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship starting on a Friday gave them the weekend to figure out what they wanted to do from there. Whether they should keep it a secret from Kenny's little gang was an easy conclusion for Kenny. He had nothing to hide and wanted to be able to be close to his Butters at lunch. Which would mean that Butters would be sitting with them again, kinda like the boys all did in elementary and middle school. Another easy decision for Kenny to make for them was that the Stotches couldn't know. They would surely send Butters to a straight camp again, or worse, given his mother's history. Kenny also thought it would be a good idea for him to drive Butters to Tweek's Coffee, where the boy works. After realizing that he was coming up with all of the ideas, Kenny asked Butters what he wanted to do.

"Well, um, I just like being here like this." The two teens were up in Butters room, his parents taking one of those couple's weekends in Denver. They were sitting on Butters' bed, Kenny leaning back on the headboard with Butters between his legs leaning into his chest. "It's more than I could ask for." He was blushing nonstop since Friday it seemed.

It really wasn’t enough, Kenny thought. He wanted to make Butters happy. Kenny nuzzled his face in Butters’ hair. “Buttercup, I want you to sit in my lap.”

The other boy turned his head to look at Kenny with big, confused eyes. “But, I thought I was?”

Kenny chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. “No. I mean facing me. I want to give you a proper kiss. On the lips.” Butters’ eyes lit up. He tried to awkwardly turn around in Kenny’s lap, but needed his boyfriend’s guidance, apparently. “Put my hips between your knees and sit on my thighs. Kinda like kneeling.” Butters did as he was told, and made himself comfortable on top of Kenny. “Good. Now hold your hands behind my neck.” He did. “Very good, Buttercup.” Kenny wrapped his hands around the other’s waist and, with a swift motion, moved him closer so that their chests were almost touching. Kenny then closed the small distance between them, kissing his guilty pleasure. 

Butters closed his eyes and began to kiss back, following Kenny’s guidance. A small swift of the tip of a tongue passed by his lips, followed by a nip of teeth. Butters gasped, opening his mouth slightly. Kenny took this as his chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue nudged Butters’, encouraging it to play with his. An awkward tongue replied in kind, softly nudging his back. The more experienced tongue took it to teach the other. It goaded and teased, dancing around the other. When the other made to return the gesture, entering the other mouth more, it was caught and dragged in by a soft sucking.  This made Butters moan in both surprise and pleasure. 

Without realizing it himself, Butters began to rub his body into the lap under him. His clumsy striations made Kenny moan. His own moan shocked him, and made him realize how far their makeout session was getting. The mouths parted, though Butters’ tried to follow after. Kenny looked at the boy on him; eyes half-lidded, face flushed, lips swelling, and a small dribble of drool making its way down his chin. The boy was the picture of lust. Kenny couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He did that. He felt very accomplished. Then he remembered why he stopped the kiss, when Butters started to lean into him again was absentmindedly grinding on his lap. “Woah, babe.” Kenny nudged him off his lap. “You don’t wanna do that. Your little friend down there probably does, but I know you.” 

Butters didn’t quite understand what Kenny was talking about. His mind was still numb from the best kiss he’s ever had. Ever. Period. Like, damn. “Ken. That was so good. The best thing ever.” He pouts. “Why’d ya stop?” 

Kenny gave a sigh and chuckled. “Buttercup. You were practically dry humping my leg. My upper leg. Which is where my dick is.” He kissed Butters’ forehead. “Your dick grinding on mine. Friction from the clothes between us.” He licks his lips at the image, but sighs. “I’m all for getting frisky, but I want that to be your choice. I know you. I didn’t think you’d want to be there yet.”

The cloud of lust left Butters was he listened to Kenny. He really had the best boyfriend! He knew him so well! “Gosh, Ken. You’re right. I- I’m not ready for any of, um, that. I just- wow. Got really into it.” He couldn’t help the blush that engulfed his face. Suddenly he realized the tightness in his shorts that had been growing during their kiss. “I, uh, oh, um.” Butters couldn’t help looking down to his own erection, to Kenny, then to Kenny’s visible erection, then back to Kenny. Eye contact was made, and Kenny most likely knew what he was thinking. “Oh, gosh. I’m sorry!” He tried to disappear into himself, but Kenny wouldn’t let him. 

“Hey.” Kenny reached out to cup Butters’ cheek. “It’s okay. Fuck, more than okay. It’s a good thing, babe. Means we react to each other.” He chuckled and kissed him on the lips. “It’s a big compliment. And by that bulge in your shorts, I do mean big,” he followed the last word with a wink, making Butters’ face darken even more. “But seriously. I don’t wanna fuck this up by pushing you too fast. I really care about you, Butters.”   


“Thank you, Kenny. You’re really good to me.” Butters gave him a shy smile. “I just, um, would rather work up to that kind of stuff. Touchy stuff. I’m- I am ready. Physically, I think. But I still got some stuff to sort out emotionally. I want you to, um, touch, heh, me. Wow, um.” He began to giggle nervously. “This is really awkward to talk about. I never thought I’d get to, well, do even this with you. And you want this? You want me? Really?”

Kenny sighed and pulled Butters into him again, cuddling him in his arms. “Of course I do. You’re incredible, Butters. You always make me feel better. Just by being you. I want to do that for you too. You deserve it.” He licked the other’s cheek. “Not to mention you’re fucking adorable. I can’t wait to get my teeth into you. Well, I can wait, but you know what I mean,” he chuckled. Another lick, but on the lips.

They cuddled for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Much was left unsaid, but that’s okay. They had plenty of time to discover everything about each other. Today, they were just happy to be content in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter out!   
> I'm not sure how frequent updates will be after this one.   
> I already had this chapter mostly written out from before.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about three weeks into their relationship when Kenny got incredibly horny after picking up Butters from work. Not that he wasn’t usually horny, but he was extra horny because of what his little Butterball told him. They were making out on the bed of Kenny’s truck. It was a nice setup: Music was playing from inside the car, a blanket and some pillows were prepared to cuddle on, they were parked out in a secluded area. It was nice. But those words were nicer. With those fucking beautiful lips, he whispered in his ear, “I want your hands on my cock, Ken.” Kenny was erect in no time. Butters’ lust voice was seriously the best. No, wait. What Butters was doing was even better. He leaned back, reached down, and began unbuttoning his own pants. He zipped down the fly and tugged the offending garment down just past his hips, and spread his knees, offering himself to Kenny.

Kenny was too shocked to make a move at first. He just stared back and forth between his boyfriend and the crotch on display for him. Underwear was still obstructing his view of the aforementioned cock, but damn did Butters look abso-fucking-lutely delicious. “Fuck yes,” he hissed, then crawled towards him. He nudged Butters to back up against the back of the truck’s bed, where he had extra pillows situated. Looming over the other boy, he closed the distance between them with a ravishing kiss. His hand found the edge of Butters’ waistband, slipping each finger under teasingly. Once he found the desired flesh he began kneading at it slowly. Teeth and lips fought each other. Kenny was even sure that Butters drew blood from one of his nips. Their tongues twisted and danced. The harder their kissing got, the more pressure and tempo Kenny worked at the dick in his hand. Butters eventually gave in completely to the pleasure and came undone in the firm grasp with a moan. The kiss was broken, but they were both still reeling in pleasure. Kenny brought up the hand that had been working oh-so-lovingly to please the other boy, looked at the cum covering it, licked Butters’ nose, then licked some of it off of his hand.

Butters made a strangled groan, most likely meant to be an objection at his boyfriend’s actions. “That’s gross, Ken.”

“No it’s not.” He licked at it again, then took one of his fingers in his mouth to suck on it. When the appendage was clean of what cum was on it, he removed it from his mouth with a pop. “It’s sweet. Like you.” Kenny chuckled. “Well, I guess it is you, anyways.”

“If you’re just gonna put it in your mouth, you might as well go ahead and suck my dick next time.” Butters, who wasn’t entirely lucid at this point, was definitely being sarcastic, but damn did that turn Kenny on.

“I sure have widened your vocabulary, don’t you think? What would your mom say?”

Butters clicked his tongue, dismissively. “Fuck my mom.”

Kenny barked out a laugh. “I’d rather fuck you.” He received a tired, exasperated look from his boyfriend. It made him chuckle a bit.

“I didn’t mean now, babe. Just making jokes about not fucking your mom,” Kenny mock-shuddered, “I mean, your dad doesn’t even wanna do that. They must have, though. Them fucking made you. So I'm glad they fucked? Fuck. Well, that got weird fast. Parents fucking. Is it weird for you too? Fuck that's weird. Am I saying 'fuck' too much for you? You gotta let me know. Can't have your mama getting on to me for your potty mouth.”

Kenny let himself be pushed back into the pillows by a drowsy Butters. “Shush,” Butters nuzzled into Kenny’s side, “Cuddle. Now.”

Kenny kissed the top of his head, and held him close. “So demanding.”


End file.
